


Danganronpa Abridged

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abridged Script, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, who's up for some despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ep 1: Self-Imposed

 

_Our episode begins in a darkened room with our wonderful headmaster, Monokuma._

_ We then cut to behind the bear, where a man is currently struggling against some ropes. _

Man: Please… No…

Monokuma: Denied.

_ Monokuma presses the button down, only for a large rocket engulf the man. Afterwards, we’re shown a nice little title card. _

Ride Jin Ride

_ The rocket then blasts off, tearing through a few floors of the building and eventually reaching space. There, gravity took hold and pulled the rocket down into the basement. When the smoke and dust finally cleared, the door opened up and revealed the bones of our person. _

_ After, the camera then zooms in on Monokuma. _

Monokuma: Let the games begin… Upupupu!

_ We then cut to a black screen with some text on it. _

Unknown: Fate is a funny thing. It chooses some and shuns others. And here, it is what gathers the greatest together.

_ We’re then shown a series of shots consisting of Sayaka singing, Leon hitting a ball, some magazines of Junko’s face and a shot of Mondo’s biker gang. _

Unknown: I’m just a normal person.

_ We then shift downwards to our protagonist, Makoto Naegi, hoodie and all. Strangely, there appeared to be some fuzzy particles coming off of him. _

Makoto: I won a lottery to get my invitation. In that way, I could be considered a gambler.

The ‘luckster’ took a deep breath and walked over a metal bar, only to freeze up as more fuzzy particles appeared.

_ The world around him began to swirl around and Makoto collapsed to the ground. _

_ We then cut to a black screen. _

Makoto: And that was when it all changed.

_ We are then shown a large vault door closing in the hallway. _

Makoto: I’m just… unlucky.

_ We are then shown the title, followed by the chapter information. _

_ Following that, we then cut to Makoto sitting at a desk in a classroom. _

Makoto: Please don’t kill me.”

_ His gaze focused on a camera at the far end of the room. _

Makoto: Not sure what the point is…

_ His attention then turned to the large metal plates bolted to the wall. _

Makoto: We brought this down upon ourselves, didn’t we?

_ He grabbed onto the bolt and attempted to twist it to no avail. After, his gaze focuses on a piece of paper. Makoto picked it up, giving it a quick glance. _

If you’re reading this,

There isn’t time. But as long as you allow hope to live, you have nothing to fear.

-A friend

Makoto: Crap, I need to go.

_ The luckster made his way out the door, finding himself in a purple neon hallway. He casually made his way down, feeling as if something was off. But, Makoto was unable to figure out what that may possibly be. _

_ We then cut to the doors of the gym. _

Makoto: No time like the present.

_ He pushed the doors open, revealing fourteen students in the room. _

Makoto: Hi?

_ A stoned guy then walks up to him. _

Stoner: Want to have a beer with my demonic friends?

_ He is then revealed to be Yasuhiro Hagakure, the SHSL Stoner. _

_ After him, a fat guy jumped in. _

Fat guy: Truly, is this just great?

_ He then revealed to be Hifumi Yamada, the SHSL Bachelor. _

_ Next, a loud person jumps out. _

Loud person: You’re late!

_ His title card then appears, revealing him to be Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the SHSL Motivator _

_ We then cut to a strawberry blonde bimbo, who probably caused this mess. _

Junko: Am I the first one to blame for you people? But are you different, Celeste?

_ Her title card then appears, even know everyone knows who it is. _

_ We then cut to a nervous girl. _

Nervous girl: Hi?

_ Her title card then appears, revealing the person as Chichiro Fujisaki, the SHSL Disguise Artist. _

_ We then cut to a black-haired girl holding a combat knife. _

Combat girl: Fuck this place.

_ The card then appears, revealing her as Mukuro Ikasaba, the SHSL Warrior. _

_ We then cut to a shot of the wall. _

Voice: I can wreck it!

We then zoom over to corn-cob head, who is showing off his gangsterness.

He was Mondo Oowada, the SHSL Outlaw. Well, according to his title card.

_ We then shift over to a redhead with a bloody shirt. _

Redhead: Maybe I’ll get to sing.

_ The title card then appears, revealing him to be Leon Kuwata, SHSL Moron. _

_ Afterwards, a weird bubbly girl pops up. _

Bubbly girl: Oh, like hi!

_ She is revealed to be Aoi Ashahina, the SHSL Aquatic Creature. _

_ We then cut a beefcake. _

Beefcake: I’m a girl, though.

_ She is then revealed to be Sakura Ohgami, the SHSL Brawler. _

Beefcake: Let’s fight.

We then shift over to Makoto’s face.

Makoto: Uh… no.

_ The luckster stares at the people around him, only to focus on some overly cautious girl. _

Overly cautious girl:  Do you want to die?

_ She is then revealed to be Genocider Syo, the SHSL Murderer. Which, will totally not shoot be something that will backfire at a later point. _

?: Just stop.

_ We then shift over to a rich douchebag. _

Rich douchebag: You’re annoying anyhow.

_ He is then revealed to be Byakuya Togami, the SHSL Douche. _

Byakuya: What are you looking at?

Makoto: Nothing…

_ His gaze focuses on a cold girl dressed in lavender. _

Cold girl: Fuck you.

_ As such, she’s revealed to be Kyoko Kirigiri, the SHSL Sue. _

Kirigiri: Do you want to bask in my sueness?

Makoto then shook his hands about.

Makoto: How about… no.

The luckster then walked away, looking down as he took a deep breath.

Unknown: You’re Ludenburg-san, right?

Makoto looked up, finding a blue-haired idol staring at him.

Idol: Didn’t we go to junior high together?

Makoto: Sayaka?

_ She was Sayaka Maizono, the SHSL Magical Idol. _

Sayaka: It’s good to see you again, Taeko.

_ Makoto took a slight step back. _

Makoto: You too. Wait, you remember me?

Sayaka: Of course! How could I forget one of my friends?

Makoto: True…

Sayaka: maybe we can rekindle it.

_ Makoto stared blankly at her, attempting to decipher the meaning of Sayaka’s smile. It reminded him of something, but he couldn’t figure out what that could possibly be. _

Byakuya: Cut the flirt.

Makoto: Why?

_ Byakuya slaps him with a leather glove. _

_ Afterwards, we’re treated to a shot of the podium, only to cut to Syo and Junko. _

Syo: This isn’t murderific!

Junko: It’s happening again.

_ We then cut back to Makoto. _

Makoto: Where did the phones go?

_ On cue, everyone searched for their phones. _

_ We then shift over to Sakura. _

Sakura: I must have accidently smashed it. Or it got stolen. Could be both.

_ We then cut to Yasuhiro. _

Yasuhiro: Cheer up. Cthulhu brought me another twelve-pack!

_ Yasuhiro then holds a beer up. _

Leon: Can I have one?

Yasuhiro: Totally!

_ Leon is then handed a beer can, only for the scene to zoom slightly out and reveal Syo. _

Syo: Can I have one also?

_ The stoner then throws her a beer, only for the speakers to go off. _

?: Testing. Testing. Welcome to this game.

Yasuhiro: See? That beer was great!

_ We are then treated to a close-up of Junko’s face. _

Junko: No, you moron!

_ We then zoom to the back of the gym, only to zoom towards the podium with Monokuma standing on it. _

Makoto: A plush?

Monokuma: I am not a plush! I’m Monokuma, your principal!

_ We then cut to Hifumi and Junko. _

Hifumi: It just talked. I love it already!

_ Junko only rolls her eyes and sighs. _

Makoto: Principal?

_ Monokuma: Now that we go that out of the way… Bow for me! _

_ On cue, Kiyotaka bows for the bear. _

Syo: I guess I have to kill you then…

Monokuma: You’re the greatest morons still alive, so I’ll let you live here forever.

Mukuro: Wh-

_ Before she could finish her sentence, Aoi jumps in front of her. _

Aoi: Explain yourself!

Monokuma: You’re trapped here forever!

Leon: Wait, what?

Chichiro: No…

Monokuma: We have all the money in the world, so it isn’t that hard.

Sayaka: Wait, what?

Junko: Just get to the point.

Makoto: That would explain the metal plates and stuff.

Monokuma: Yep!

Mukuro: Oh well. I can deal with this.

Monokuma: You don’t want that? Then kill someone!

_ The robot then does a flip through the air, landing in the middle of the group. _

Monokuma: I don’t care about the method or the process, just do it.

_ He then holds a fish up, shaking it around for some reason. _

Leon: Are you for real?

Sayaka: None of us will do that!

Hifumi: I just want sex! This is bullcrap!

Monokuma: Bullcrap?

_ The fish gets dropped, only for Monokuma to walk around. _

Monokuma: Do whatever you want.

_ Mondo then walks up and grabbed hold of the bear, flinging him towards the wall. Monokuma then explodes, only reappear at his podium. _

Mondo: Fuck you!

Monokuma: With pleasure.

_ Before we can see any outlaw-on-bear action, Monokuma teleports away. _

Mukuro: Interesting.

Kiyotaka: FUCK!

Chichiro: This is just a joke, right?

Byakuya: Deal with it.

_ With that, their mutual school life begins. _

_ The intro then plays. _

_ Once that is finished, we come upon Sakura and Aoi examining the metal wall. _

Aoi: Can you do it?

_ Sakura nods and punches the metal with a flaming fist. _

Sakura: i guess not.

_ We then cut to Makoto turning his electroid on., revealing his profile. _

Yasuhiro: Cthulhu would be impressed!

_ We then shift over to Aoi walking down some steps. _

Aoi: No good.

Leon: Same here.

_ We then cut to Leon and Mondo messing with the podium. As such, Kiyotaka must shove himself in front of the scene. _

Kiyotaka: Don’t give up!

Aoi: Yeah!

Sakura: Ditto.

Leon: Let’s search this place then.

_ We are then treated to a close-up of Byakuya’s face. _

Byakuya: Byakuya works alone.

Junko: I realize you always make it to the end and all, but that’s still stupid.

Byakuya: Fuck you, bitch.

_ The douche then walks away, only for Mondo to step in front of him. _

Mondo: That isn’t how we're going to do things around here, is it?

Byakuya: Deal with it.

_ He then pulled his whacking glove out. _

Mondo: Are you sure about that?

_ The outlaw slammed his fists together. _

_ Makoto then ran up to them. _

Makoto: There’s no use to this…

Mondo: Don’t you dare.

_ Makoto took a step back, only for Mondo’s fist to connect. _

_ Everything then went black. When his vision did return, he froze. _

_ Instead of the hoodie and pants he had worn yesterday, a black lolita outfit covered his body. _

_ Makoto: What happened to me? _

_ He looked right, finding Sayaka sitting beside him. _

Sayaka: Celeste, you’re alright!

_ Makoto jumped up, getting a better look at himself. Well, herself was probably a better way to put it. _

_ Of the little exposed skin she had exposed was dyed white, with a maid bonnet holding two black ‘drills’ of hair that flowed down to her thighs. Finishing off her look, was a pair of black stockings and red high heels. _

_ Celeste took a deep breath, turning her attention to Sayaka as she got up out of bed. _

Celeste: Sayaka…

_ The gambler leaned towards her friend, just about ready to kiss the idol. _

Sayaka: Just do it.

_ Celeste embraced the magical girl as the mastermind watched on. _

Celeste: I thought you would never ask.

_ The two then embrace each other as the mastermind watches from afar. _

‘Mastermind’: God, I hate lebians.

Sayaka: Since middle school, my esper powers have grown. How about you?

Celeste: My gambling skills have grown as well.

Sayaka: I have an idea.

Celeste: As in?

Sayaka: Let’s work together then!

Celeste: Yeah!

_ We then cut to the lunchroom. _

Aoi: Celeste, are you alright?

Celeste: Yeah.

_ Celeste and Sayaka sit themselves down at the table. _

Mondo: Sorry about that.

Celeste: It’s alright.

Mukuro: We’re all here now.

Kiyotaka: LET’S START THEN!

_ What followed was a montage of people doing stuff. _

Junko: It won’t matter.

_ Silence fills the room as everyone stares towards the ‘despair’. _

Junko: Do you know how many times I have been forced to watch powerless within this game? Do you know how many times each of you have done the same? How about the amount of times ‘it’ have played this game? Once you know that, you’ll properly understand.

_ Two days then blissfully passed, with nothing of any note. _

Chichiro: Is this it?

Aoi: Don’t give in. We’ll figure it out! The cops we’ll rescue us!

Monokuma then appears.

_ Monokuma: Just murder someone already! _

_ Everyone stared blankly at him. _

Monokuma: Here’s your motive!

_ We then cut to the A/V room, where a screen hung at the back. _

The truth will come to those that kill…

_ With that the episode ends… _

 


	2. Ep 2: Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was simple.

 

_ Our episode begins outside Hope’s Peak. _

Celeste: It was all a lie.

_ We then cut to Celeste’s room, where Sayaka is sitting. _

_ After that, the intro plays. _

Once that is done, we cut to Celeste in her room.

Celeste: I guess it’s alright.

_ Her gaze then focuses on the camera, where we get a shot of it looking at the gambler. _

‘Mastermind’: Hate me for all you want. I didn’t want to be here either.  But, that is my task.

_ We then cut over to a door with a note. _

Dear totally valued Student,

 

Each of the rooms here comes with it’s own bathroom. However, you can’t use the shower after 10 pm. Everything else is fair game!

-Monokuma

Celeste: I guess that makes sense…

Celeste then walked over to her desk, pulling the top left drawer open.

_ Inside, a set of knives awaited the gambler. _

_ Celeste then pulled the paper off the door, crumpling it up and threw it into the garbage can. She then made a glance to her left, finding a katana on a stand. _

Celeste: Typical. He just wants us to go battle royale on each other…

She then stood there.

Celeste: I guess I can take a shower.

_ The gambler made her way over to the door, unable to open it. _

Celeste: What the hell?

Monokuma: Upupupu!

_ Monokuma then appears. _

Celeste: Now what?

_ Monokuma only laughed. _

Monokuma: I just wanted to help you open that door!

Celeste: Fine.

_ Monokuma then rips the door off and walks off with it. _

Celeste: Come back here!

‘Mastermind’: This little sacrifice will not go wasted. For it will bring hope to someone else lost among the shadows.

_ Monokuma then leaves her room, teleporting away outside. _

Celeste: Okay then.

_ She then locks her door, only to get a knock. _

Yasuhiro: Celeste?

Celeste: Yeah?

Reluctantly, Celeste allowed the stoner inside.

Yasuhiro: They’re after me…

Celeste: Who?

Yasuhiro: The Eldritch.

_ Celeste then looked towards the camera, confused as all fuck. _

Yasuhiro: As such, we must switch rooms!

_ Yasuhiro then pushes the gambler out of her room and into his. _

Celeste: Okay, I guess?

Monokuma: It is now 10 pm. You know what to do.

_ Celeste entered the room, only to go bed. _

_ We then cut to the morning of the next day. _

Monokuma: It is now 7 am. It is probably a good time to check for any dead students!

_ Celeste sighs and makes her way towards her room, finding it totally ruined. _

Celeste: Just great.

_ She headed towards the bathroom, only to freeze as Despair Pollution Noise plays. _

_ Yasuhiro hung in the middle of the bathroom. The only clue, a single word written beside him in pink blood. _

SUE

Celeste took a deep breath, making her way to the gym.

Aoi: There you are!

Chichiro: You’re alive…

Celeste: Yasuhiro is dead.

Byakuya: He deserved it.

_ Celeste turned towards him, flipping him off. _

Byakuya: What’s one dead person to this whole world. Just that, stupid.

Monokuma: Upupupu!

Celeste: Now what?

Monokuma: It looks like someone got murdered!

Kiyotaka: YES, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!

Sakura: Can you please use your indoor voice?

Kiyotaka: NO!

Monokuma: Now then, go off and investigate!

_ Everyone looked at the bear with a confused look. _

Syo: Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of killing someone?

Monokuma: Totally not!

‘Mastermind’: True, but I can’t question it…

Monokuma: After all, the culprit is among you!

Chichiro: That can’t be…

Monokuma: Absolutely, toots.

Aoi: Damn it…

Celeste: This is a joke, right?

Monokuma: Nope! It was definitely one of you people.

_ Everyone then looked among each other. _

Chichiro: Is he for real?

Kiyotaka: HONESTY!

_ We then shift over to Syo and Mukuro. _

Syo: You actually expect someone to straight out admit to this?

Kiyotaka: YES!

Mukuro: Exactly.

_ We then shift over to Hifumi, Leon and Kiyotaka. _

Hifumi: Not me.

Leon: I know who did it.

_ Their gazes focused in on him. _

Leon: The sue did it.

_ Everyone laughed, strangely unable to take him seriously. Except for one. _

Celeste: I believe you.

Monokuma: As I was saying. Once the investigation is over, we’ll hold a class trial. There, you decide on the perp, who will either be executed or be allowed to go free.

Hifumi: And by execute, you mean just that?

Monokuma: Yep!

Hifumi: I’m loving you more already!

‘Mastermind’: Please be the next one to die.

Aoi: I refuse!

Monokuma: You can’t.

Aoi: why not?

Monokuma: Because life isn’t fair.

_ The bear then jumped down onto the gym floor, only to be knocked to the floor by the aquatic creature. _

Aoi: That wasn’t so hard…

Monokuma: Happy now? For that will be the last emotion you’ll ever get to flash upon your stupid face.

_ Aoi’s only froze as Monokuma laughed. _

Monokuma: Save me now, Spikes of Ophanim!

_ We then cut away as the spikes pierce through fish-lady. _

Celeste: Damn.

Byakuya: Like I said before.

Sayaka: Kind of harsh for a fish.

_ We then shift back over to Aoi. _

Aoi: It is all wrong… He touched it and now it has changed…

_ The spikes then retracted, allowing Aoi to fall to the ground. _

Syo: How beautiful!

Hifumi: My love is seeming to grow!

Monokuma: That one doesn’t count! Now go investigate!

Monokuma then teleports away, leaving the group in a state of confusion.

Sayaka: Now what?

Celeste: We go over what we know so far.

Kyoko: and what would that be?

Celeste: Yasuhiro and I switched rooms the night before.

Sakura: Good to know.

Mukuro: Yes, that would make more sense.

Junko: I guess we should do some investigative stuff.

_ Following that, we’re treated to a montage. I’m not entirely sure how this counts as an investigation. But I digress. _

_ Strangely, all they got out of it was that Yasuhiro was hung and the message in blood. _

_ We then cut to Celeste in Hagakure’s room. _

Celeste: All choices have consequences. Now, it is my time to face them.

_ With that, the bell rang. _

Monokuma: Students, please proceed to the elevator on the first floor.

_ We then shift over to the elevator, where are students await. _

_ Celeste then walks in as the doors close and the elevator descends. _

_ A few minutes later and the elevator stops, releasing its captured prey. _

Leon: If they had just listened…

Celeste stops and turns to face the moron.

Celeste: I believe you, Leon.

Leon: You do? Thanks.

_ The doors to the courtroom open as the episode ends. _


	3. Ep 3: People die when they're killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial of this abridged. Or, padding until our two mains solve it themselves.

Episode 3

People die when they're killed.

_Our episode begins with a montage of footage from the last two episodes._

Celeste: Hope's Peak…

_A shot of the group appears, who are now wearing funny hats._

Celeste: Why the hell are we wearing funny hats?

Sayaka: Because they look cute, of course!

Mondo: Because we can!

Byakuya: Because it's a guaranteed right… to me of course.

Syo: They're perfect disguises!

Yasuhiro: They're perfect for attracting demons!

Junko: The plot says we can!

Mukuro: Because I'm alive!

Aoi: Death, of course.

Hifumi: The pleasures of sex!

Kiyotaka: THEY LET YOU BE LOUD!

Chichiro: Or quiet, perhaps.

Sakura: If TF2 can do it, so can we!

Kyoko: Because they increase one's sueness.

Leon: Because we do.

_We then cut to a close-up of Celeste's face._

Celeste: You people are useless.

_This is then followed by a shot of a hanged Yasuhiro._

Yasuhiro's Ghost: Good news! Cthulu and I have reconciled! Bad news, I can't came come back yet.

_We then cut to the remaining group in the elevator._

Celeste: Now, we must fight.

_The elevator then stops, only for the doors to open, revealing the courtroom._

Celeste: and so it begins.

_We then shift over to the courtroom._

Celeste: This is it?

Sayaka: I guess.

Monokuma: Good, everyone's here.

_We then go a for a behind the back shot as we zoom in on Monokuma._

Monokuma: So, what do you think of this humble place?

_We then shift back over to the whole group._

Mondo: It sucks.

Junko: Get fucked, alternate me!

'Mastermind': Really? That's the best insult you could come up with? God, Nagato had far better insults than you.

Monokuma: Wrong!

Mukuro: What's with the banners?

_We are then given a quick look of Hagakure's and Aoi's banners._

Sayaka: Why are their sixteen pedestals?

'Mastermind': So, there's a spot for me, of course.

_We then cut to a close-up of Monokuma's face._

Monokuma: Let's begin, shall we?

_We then cut to the students at their pedestals._

_We then zoom in on Celeste._

Celeste: Do we have to do this?

_We then shift over to Byakuya and Monokuma._

Monokuma: Of course!

_We then shift over to Kiyotaka, Sakura, Kyoko and Mondo._

Kiyotaka: REVEAL YOURSELF, CULPRIT!

_No one admits._

Mondo: What did you expect?

_We then cut to Monokuma laughing._

Monokuma: Begin!

Then we zoom in on Celeste's face.

Celeste: Let's do this.

_The class trail logo then plays._

_Following that, the courtroom spins around._

_While that happens, Celeste loads her truth bullets._

_We then focus in on Mukuro and Hifumi_

Mukuro: Where to start?

Hifumi: That's a good question, dearie.

_Following that, the camera zooms in on Junko._

Junko: Let's focus on the cause of death then,

Then cut back to Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka: HE WAS HANGED!

_We then shift to Mondo's back._

Mondo: Duh, law follower.

Celeste: But it's still important to remember.

Mondo: Huh?

Celeste: It means that they had to get the rope from somewhere.

Mukuro: There was some rope in the kitchen.

Leon: Then who took it?

We're then treated to a shot of Celeste's face, only to cut back to Mukuro.

Mukuro: I know.

Celeste: You do?

Mukuro: Junko and I were in the kitchen last night, we saw Yasuhiro with a rope

_Everyone immediately focused on her._

Junko: We were having some tea to calm our minds.

Mukuro: Because I was scared, the two of us stayed in one room…

'Mastermind': Great, more lesbians.

Syo: If that's true, how do we know you didn't steal the kill?!

Monokuma: Only the killer gets to graduate.

_We then shift over to Byakuya and Sayaka._

Byakuya: Screw the rules! I have money!

Sayaka: You shall be cleansed after this!

Syo: Okay then…

Mukuro: Can we get back on track please?

Junko: Were any of you people listening?

Celeste: I was.

Junko: At first, we had thought Yasuhiro was committing suicide

Celeste: He was planning to kill someone.

Byakuya: Duh.

Celeste: Please shut up.

Byakuya: Make me.

Celeste: In due time.

Syo: Fuck me, baby!

Celeste: I already have a partner, sweetie.

_Hifumi glanced at her._

Hifumi: Darn it!

_Celeste took a deep breath._

Celeste: We need to get back on track.

Junko: Let's do this.

Kyoko: that's my line!

Junko: Denied, murderer.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Junko: Just how hard would it have been for Yasuhiro to be attacked?

_We then cut to a flashback of Celeste in her destroyed room._

Celeste: Not that hard, considering Monokuma stole my door.

Monokuma: That's right!

Celeste: Just out of curiousity, what did you do with that door?

'Mastermind': I brought hope to another gambler.

Syo: That still could mean it's anyone!

Hifumi: Exactly, sweety!

Junko: Nope.

Mondo: I don't get it. That doesn't prove **anything!** **He committed suicide!**

Celeste: You got that wrong!

_Celeste fired a truth bullet off, shattering Mondo's claim to pieces._

Celeste: It means that one of us killed him. That and most of you are just padding this stupid thing out! Even then, where is the chair?

Mondo: Chair?

Celeste: You know, something so the moron could boost himself high enough to commit suicide?

_Silence filled the courtroom._

Monokuma: Exactly!

Chichiro: Why was your shower door missing?

Celeste: Monokuma took it somewhere to help someone.

Junko: As such, the culprit was unaware of this.

Syo: I thought I was right this time…

Celeste: Junko…

Junko: We're still going.

_The courtroom then spins around again. On an interesting note, it that just for us or do the students experience it as well?_

_We then shift over to Sayaka._

Sayaka: Wouldn't that mean the culprit is female?

Junko: Possibly. But that still leaves a lot of people.

Mondo: Just great...

Kiyotaka: FUCK!

Leon: I know.

Sayaka: Wait, what?

Mukuro: Any questions?

_We then shift over to Sayaka._

Sayaka: How did the culprit get in?

Chichiro: He opened the door.

Kiyotaka: DUH!

Hifumi: Yasuhiro was stoned! I think we can all agree he wasn't the smartest person around here.

Celeste: He could have sent an invitation to someone.

Hifumi: I guess you could be right, honey.

Celeste: That's the only logical thing that makes sense to me.

_We are then treated to a flashback of Yasuhiro barging into Celeste's room and taking it as his own._

Junko: He lied.

Celeste: Of course!

_Celeste cursed under her breath._

Kyoko: Stop stealing my lines!

Junko: In that case, I present this.

_Junko then holds up a note._

_I need to talk to you about something._

_Meet me at the switched room._

_-Hagakure_

Celeste: Fuck.

Junko: Indeed. I'm guessing you didn't write this?

_Junko then handed Celeste the note._

Celeste: Correct.

Junko: See? We're closer. As such, this was written by our stoner.

Celeste: Why?

Junko: To murder someone.

Hifumi: Glad I didn't fuck him.

Mukuro: Okay then.

Chichiro: So, the nameplates were swapped?

Junko: Correct!

Chichiro: Then what's the point?

Byakuya: To confuse us. Not that it did for me.

Junko: Can I please cut his dick off?

Celeste: Okay then.

Leon: Is anyone going to listen to me?

Sayaka: Nope!

Byakuya: Seconded.

Celeste: That does it.

Byakuya: Is that so? I was ju-

_Before Mr Dick could finish his truly useful statement, Celeste and Junko walked over and sliced his dick off._

Sayaka: Good riddance.

Byakuya: Indeed. Judging from the rope, it appears that the killer was the one to die. Not the other way around.

Celeste: Fuck.

Mukuro: That's the law of this place.

Byakuya: True.

Celeste: Please shut up.

Byakuya: Nope.

Celeste: You really don't have a choice.

Junko: Both of you just stop.

Mukuro: Agreed.

Byakuya: But this still hasn't gotten us anywhere.

Sayaka: Sadly, you're right.

Syo: This is hopeless...

Celeste: I just need to think.

Kyoko: There aren't **any clues** left!

Celeste: You got that wrong!

_Celeste fired a truth bullet out, watching Kyoko's statement shatter into a million pieces._

Kyoko: Wait, what?

Celeste: There is still evidence.

Kyoko: Huh?

Celeste: Yasuhiro's dying message

Kyoko: Dying message?

Junko: Correct.

Mukuro: It said 'Sue', right?

Sayaka: Something like that.

Mondo: Isn't Kyoko Kirigiri the SHSL Sue?

Chichiro: That's right!

_We then shift to Celeste, deep in thought._

Celeste: I figured it out!

_Everyone glances towards her._

Celeste: Kyoko Kirigiri killed Yasuhiro Hagakure!

_We then shift over to Kyoko._

Kyoko: Fuck you. I am Perfection!

Sakura: You are not.

Kyoko: Yes. I am!

Junko: Just shut up.

Celeste: As crazy as it may be, Yasuhiro probably thought he was writing numbers. Only he was writing it right.

Kyoko: Shut up!

Leon: Give it up.

Junko: If you're innocent, why did you destroy the evidence?

_We then zoom out, showing the shock of the students._

Celeste: That would explain the pieces of burnt cloth and the broken crystal ball found at the incinerator.

_We are then shown said evidence._

Hifumi: Absolutely, honey!

Sayaka: That would explain why we weren't able to find it in Celeste's room.

Junko: Is it clear now, Celeste?

Celeste: Yes.

_We are then treated to the sequence of Kyoko hanging Yasuhiro and disposing of the evidence._

Celeste: Is that correct?

Kyoko: Fuck you all!

Junko: We heard it already.

Kyoko: I don't care!

Celeste: It all matches up. Deal with it.

Kyoko: Fuck you!

_Celeste ignored her comment._

Kyoko: You can't prove it!

Celeste: Yes I can. Take your gloves off.

Kyoko: **That won't prove anything!**

Celeste: You got that wrong!

_Celeste fired a truth bullet off and Kyoko's statement shattered._

Kyoko: Fine then.

_Reluctantly, Kyoko takes her gloves off, revealing a nice tattoo of Cthulhu's face._

Celeste: How interesting, I believe Yasuhiro was right.

_Kyoko only laughs._

Kyoko: This may be the end, but this won't be the last time you'll see Yasuhiro and I. See you on the outside when the time comes.

Byakuya: I'm confused.

Junko: Interesting. So you're both eldritch beings?

Kyoko: Correct.

Byakuya: Sounds good.

Celeste: Agreed?

Monokuma: Time to vote!

_Everyone then voted._

_As such were then shown the slot machine. Which has all Kyoko's for the win._

Monokuma: congrats! You winner! Yasuhiro Hagakure was killed by Kyoko Kirigri!

Kyoko: Whatever.

Sayaka: Kyoko?

Mondo: You still haven't said why!

Kyoko: Because that was what lord hagakure wanted.

Monokuma: Bring on the punishment.

_Monokuma then pushed his magical button, causing an anvil to drop down and flatten the Sue, killing her instantly._

'Mastermind': good riddance.

_We then cut to outside the courtroom._

Monokuma: Good Job!

Celeste: Whatever. Go to hell.

_She then heads to the elevator._

_Afterwards, we then cut to her and Sayaka in Celeste's room making out as the episode ends._

* * *

Notes:

For now, a short hiatus.


	4. Ep 4: Secrets and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it say on the tin pretty much.

Episode 3

_Our episode begins with Celeste in her shower._

Celeste: All trace of him are gone.

_As she says that, we are then treated to a shot of Hagakure._

_We then cut back to the shower, only to cut to the Monokuma song._

_Following that, we cut to the chapter screen._

_Next, we're shown a shot of Monokuma on a monitor._

Monokuma: For succeeding, I've granted you the next floor. Not that you care.

We then cut to a shot of the group.

Celeste: Great.

Sayaka: Yay! Exploring!

_We then cut to the second floor and are treated to a series of shots of the area._

Celeste: Just another place for a murder…

_We then cut to a shot of Mondo and Kiyotaka at the next gate._

Mondo: Seriously?

_Then to a shot of pool storage and the changing rooms._

Celeste: Maybe there is still a chance.

Leon: Just stop. There's no use to that right now.

Sayaka: What Leon means is that we need to keep holding on.

Celeste: Then what do we do?

Junko: We play until we take the chance.

_We then cut to Celeste, Leon and Sayaka entering the library._

_Following that, we're told it's daytime and the first day for the second floor. Truly useful information if you think about it._

_Afterwards, we pan over to Leon and Sayaka, who are currently messing with a laptop._

Leon: Darn it!

Sayaka: What did you expect?

Leon: But I wanted to upload all my pictures to the internet!

Sayaka: Deal with it.

_Leon then turns his attention to Celeste._

Leon: Find anything?

_Celeste doesn't answer and opens a drawer up, revealing a letter addressed to the principal. Who, we'll be meeting in the sequel! Hint, hint…_

Celeste: It's a letter.

_Sayaka then steps towards her._

Celeste: It says here the school is closed and that it would reopen when things died down.

Sayaka: So, the shit really did hit the fan…

_We then cut to a shot of Makoto entering the school._

_Celeste: It didn't seem that way before…_

_We then cut back to the trio in the library._

Leon: So this is our stage for Monokuma to play with?

_He then places his hand on a book. Only to shift over to a tease of a room._

Leon: Let us enjoy this game.

Byakuya: How dare you!

_We then shift over to the ground at an angle as Syo comes into view._

Syo: Agreed.

Celeste: Okay then.

Syo: Indeed. Now fuck me Byakuya.

Togami: With pleasure.

Syo: Yay!

Togami: Agreed.

Leon: Okay then. But play like you mean it.

Chihiro: No…

_We then zoom in on her._

Chihiro: We just can't do that…

Leon: Yes we can.

Chihiro: No.

Leon: We all voted for Kyoko, didn't we?

_We then shift to a weird side view of Junko, Hifumi and Chihiro._

Junko: Yeah. But it was that or be executed.

Hifumi: And then I couldn't date any of you guys!

Celeste: At the very least, we need to fight against these temptations…

_On cue, Monokuma appeared on a screen._

Monokuma: Oh come on! We know how this all works.

'Mastermind': Especially you, Celeste.

_As quickly as he had appeared, Monokuma disappeared._

Mukuro: He's just messing with us.

_Chihiro then falls to the ground._

Byakuya: Hey, don't let him get to you.

Leon: It'll be alright. We just need to stay strong.

Byakuya: Oh shut up.

_Byakuya charges towards Leon, only for Kiyotaka to get in the way._

Kiyotaka: STOP!

_Byakuya pushes him away._

Byakuya: Fuck off.

Junko: Don't.

Leon: This isn't worth it.

Byakuya: Same here.

 _The two then leave the room._  
Syo: I'm coming too!

Mukuro: Please don't.

Syo: Not that you guys care.

Celeste: We do, actually.

Syo: Liar.

_Syo then leaves the room._

Hifumi: Truly an inferiority complex.

_We then shift over to Junko, Sakura and Mukuro._

Mukuro: Let's go to the pool!

Sakura: Sounds good.

Junko: Agreed.

_We then shift over to a crouching Chihiro._

Mukuro: How about you come with us?

Chihiro: Sure…

_We then cut to outside the pool changing rooms._

Mukuro: It's locked.

Monokuma: Ahem!

 _We then shift over to a screen of Monokuma._  
Monokuma: In order to enter, you must punch the door in the face with your ID device thing. In order to maintain security though, you can't be a boy and punch the girl's door.

Mukuro: What if we sneak through?

Monokuma: You get torn apart by the gatling gun!

Mukuro: That's inhumane.

Chihiro: And stupid…

Junko: What if we just use someone else's ID?  
_We then shift back to the screen._

Monokuma: Nope!

'Mastermind': I would leave it in, but it's against the rules.

_We then shift back over to our four people._

Mukuro: Killed the mood, didn't he?

_We then cut to the library._

There, Byakuya is being stalked by Syo.

Celeste: Kind of gloomy around here.

Byakuya: I beg your pardon? This is the perfect lighting for sex!

Celeste: Sure…

Syo: Indeed, darling…

Byakuya: But not yet.

_Syo then leaves the room, with Celeste following right behind._

Celeste: Syo!

Syo: Yeah?

Celeste: Are you two in love?  
Syo: Totally!

_Syo then runs off as Celeste stands there._

Celeste: Okay then.

_We then cut to the canteen with Celeste. There, she finds Leon and Kiyotaka._

Kiyotaka: PERFECT!

Celeste: Seriously?

Kiyotaka: YES!

Leon: We want to prove who's the manliest man.

Kiyotaka: BRING IT!

Leon: Oh yeah!

Kiyotaka: HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!

_The two then grab hold of the lolita girl, dragging her to the sauna to watch._

Celeste: Okay then.

_We then shift inside the sauna._

Leon: Good, were both just in our underpants!

Kiyotaka: INDEED!

Celeste: Is this even important to the plot?

_After getting no response from anyone, she headed to her room for the night._

_We then cut to the next day at the canteen._

Leon: Awesome bro!

Kiyotaka: YEAH!

Leon: Yo!

_Celeste rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath._

Kiyotaka: THANKS!

Celeste: What is this about?

 _She then makes a quick glance at Junko and Sakura._  
Junko: No clue.

_We then cut back to Leon and KIyotaka._

Kiyotaka: HA!

Celeste: So, who won?

Kiyotaka: WHO CARES?

Leon: Yeah!

Kiyotaka: I will now erase it from your memory. FORGET! FORGET! BEAM!

Celeste: Okay then.

_Her gaze then focuses on a nearby TV screen._

Monokuma: Please come to the Gym.

'Mastermind': Let the sparks fly.

_We then cut to the gym, where everyone has gathered._

Monokuma: Here are your secrets. Kill someone if you don't want them to leak.

_The bear then throws a bunch of envelopes into the air, with everyone gathering their respective one._

Celeste: Let's see what we have…

_She opens her letter up and looks it over._

Celeste Ludenburg doesn't know who she truly is.

Celeste: That isn't much of a secret.

Sayaka: Oh well. I guess we know who will probably pop...

_We then cut to Leon looking a book over._

_Then we cut to Chihiro working on a computer._

_Next is Sakura working on some weights._

_Finally, we come to Celeste and Sayaka in Celeste's room._

Celeste: Not much of a secret. What's your?

Sayaka: That I stole a track or two from a rival idol.

Celeste: Oh.

We then cut to the next day.

Monokuma: Good morning!

'Mastermind': Someone died last night!

_Celeste sits up, finding Sayaka has went back to her room._

Celeste: Fuck...

_We then shift over to the cafeteria, where some people await._

Celeste: Great.

Mukuro: You're late.

Sayaka: Not that it matters, since it happened.

Junko: Of course.

Leon: I guess we should investigate.

_He then looks at Celeste._

Leon: Come with me.

_We then cut to changing rooms._

Leon: Interesting.

_He then punches the door, leading Celeste into the girl's bathroom._

_We are then treated to Despair Pollution Noise, followed by Byakuya's dead body._

Celeste takes a deep breath.

Celeste: And another one bites the dust.

_While she does that, Leon approaches the body. There, he finds the message 'Bloodbath Fever'._

Leon: Truly a pleasure killing.

Kiyotaka: WHAT'S WRONG?

_We then shift over to a screen with Monokuma! Don't you love him?_

Monokuma: Dead body discovered!

'Mastermind': Good luck.

Celeste: Just great.

Leon: You're going to have to work through it. Ishimaru, get everyone together.

Kiyotaka: ON IT!

Leon: And so it begins again.

We then cut to everyone at the dead body.

Celeste: One of us did this.

Syo: Yay, blood!

**Investigation Start!**

_We are then told Byakuya Togami has died and the method was a blow to the head at 2am in the girls changing room._

Sayaka: Definitely the weapon.

_We are then shown a dumbbell, with a truth bullet to boot! Which is followed by a bloodstain, the state of the body, an extension cord and Byakuya's missing handbook._

Sakura: There should be an additional stain here but isn't.

_Another truth bullet!_

_We are then shown a poster of a gravure idol._

Celeste: I doubt this poster is to be here.

_Just another truth bullet!_

_We then head over to the other changing room, where a boy band poster is._

_Following that, is Celeste talking to Junko._

Junko: The last time I saw him, he was carrying a duffel bag with something in it.

Celeste: As in what?

Junko: No clue.

Celeste: Thank you.

Monokuma: Class trial time!

'Mastermind': What a shame, we don't get to hear any of Syo's backstory. Oh well.

_With that the episode ends._


	5. Ep 5: Long and drawn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This too far too long. Sorry about that.

Episode 5

 

_ Our episode begins with a close-up of Monokuma in the courtroom. _

Celeste: And so, it begins again.

_ The courtroom then spins around so we can look at everyone. _

_ Following that, we have the class trial banner appear and do one more spin around. _

Monokuma: Now then. Discuss the murder weapon!

Mastermind: Please no more lesbianess. Is that even word...

Sayaka: According to the file, Byakuya was struck in the back of the head with a blunt object.

Ishimaru: WHAT COULD IT BE?

Hifumi: A  **steel dildo** , of course!

Celeste: You got that wrong!

_ A truth bullet was then fired into his statement, shattering it into a million pieces. _

Hifumi: Oh right.

‘Mastermind’: What the fuck? Okay then.

Leon:  I don’t think we found that at the crime scene.

Sayaka: It looks to be a dumbbell.

Mukuro: Agreed.

Junko: Eww!

Sayaka: Oh shut up.

Leon: I second that. Even if it’s obvious who did it.

Syo: Really?

Leon: Of course.

We then zoom in on him.

Leon: The culprit is Mondo!

Hifumi: Are you sure?

Mukuro: Yeah!

_ We then shift over to Celeste. _

Celeste: It could be.

Hifumi: Who cares about that?

Mukuro: Really?

Leon: Yep. I’m serious here.

Junko: So there’s a murderer among us?   
‘Mastermind’: No shit, sherlock.

Leon: Mondo is definitely the culprit!

Mondo: Hey!

Chichiro: Are you sure?

Leon: Absolutely. It’s a part of him.

Hifumi: Huh?

Celeste: Then he supposedly has split-personality disorder?

Leon: Correct.

Mondo: What the fuck are you even talking about?

Leon: Say it.

Mondo: This is stupid.

Mondo then fell over, only to pick himself back up.

Mondo: Still the same before!

Celeste: Seriously, Leon?

Ishimaru: INDEED!

Mondo: Yeah, can we find the actual culprit behind all of this?   
Sakura: Yeah, this is getting stupid.

Leon: I doubt it. Mondo had a motive.

Sakura: Huh?   
Leon: Spill it.   
Mondo: I didn’t do it.

Mukuro: Huh?

Sayaka: Do you really think we’ll believe you?

Leon: Mondo is the  **obvious culprit** !

Celeste: You got that wrong!

_ Leon’s statement is then shattered. _   
Mondo: You’re a moron.

Celeste: Agreed.

Mondo: Good work.

Celeste: Thank you.

Mondo: Now, let's find the real culprit.

Celeste: Yep.

Mondo: It definitely has to be a woman!

Leon: Sure.

Mondo: That would lower the field considerably.

Leon: Duh.

Mondo: Shut up.

Syo: Yeah...

Sayaka: This is pointless.

Celeste: We know!

Leon: Get on with it then.

Celeste: Then we need evidence then.

Hifumi: Evidence? What’s that?

Junko: Seriously?

Ishimaru: YEAH!

Leon: Prove it.

Sayaka: Here’s your proof!

_ We are then treated to a shot of the back doors into the locker rooms. _

Celeste: That makes sense, I think?

Leon: I switched it, suckers!

_ For that, Celeste sliced Leon’s privates off. _

Sayaka: As I was saying, Syo used the back doors to get in.

Leon: Oh.

Syo: How dare you!

Mukuro: But how do we prove it?   
Leon: We didn’t even get to do her backstory.

Ishimaru: YEAH!

Sayaka: This is pointless.

_ The courtroom spins around once more. _

Mukuro: Let’s go over it again, shall we?

Hifumi: Agreed.

Sayaka: first off, we know that the killer could have used the backdoors to make it through unseen.

Hifumi: That still doesn’t narrow it down.

Celeste: It does actually.

She takes a deep breath.

Celeste: Junko, didn’t you see Byakuya?   
Junko: That’s right!

Celeste: Then where is the bag?   
Junko: A tracksuit.

Celeste: Then where is it?

Junko: I have no clue.

Mondo: Isn’t there suppose to be different tracksuits to put in there?

Mukuro: Yeah!

Hifumi: Definitely!

Leon: Mine’s white!

Mukuro: I’m not sure what color the victim was.   
Ishimaru: RIGHT!

Syo:  **Mine is blue and totally different from Byakuya’s black one** !

Celeste: You got that wrong!

_ Syo’s statement then shatters into a million shards of glass. _

Sayaka: After all, we haven’t talked at all about the tracksuit and confirmed it’s color.

Celeste: In other words, you did it.

Syo: Correct.

They then voted, getting it right.

Celeste: Why?

Syo: Byakuya asked me too.

Everyone else: What?

Syo: He told he has struck the first blow to the mastermind. Now, the rest of the rest is up to you. Kill the warlock for me, please?

_ Celeste gives a slight nod, watching as Syo waves. _

_ Initiating Execution: Short and Sweet _

_ On cue, Syo was pulled into the execution chamber, only to have an anvil to crush her skull. _

‘Mastermind’: Oh well, one less possible lesbian.

Celeste: Just shut up.

_ With that, Celeste makes her way to the elevator. The rest of her classmates follow right behind as the episode ends. _


End file.
